


Unstoppable Together

by Fear-the-Walking-Strandigail (kindersuprisefics)



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Strandigail deserves better, Thomas Abigail lives, alternate post season 2, depends if I get the inspiration to write a full series, it might also just be a series of small oneshots like this, might be part of something bigger, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindersuprisefics/pseuds/Fear-the-Walking-Strandigail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where Fear the Walking Dead's ultimate zombie killing power couple survives the apocalypse together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstoppable Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so small. There's a possibility this will become a part of a much bigger story, or at least a series of some kind. This ship really deserves more fics.   
> What is the ftwd Ao3 full of if not fics about the shows best canon couple?! Oh wait....that's right...we're still being invaded by another show's fandom. Maybe I should tag this as the 100?

“How bad does it look?”

“Twenty….maybe thirty? It's hard to tell with how much they're moving around.” 

Strand climbs down from the box he was standing on to look out of the high barn window.   
Thomas was still trying to get the tape around the blade, it was hard getting used to his new situation.   
“You sure you don't want help?” Victor asks him softly, seeing the frustration on his lover's face.

Before he could even ask again Thomas successfully gets the knife taped to the pistol. There was a small look of relief on his face. He's been trying so hard to stay independent and as helpful as he could be. 

Victor was proud of him, he can't help but smile at his small achievement. It was obvious loosing his arm was hard on Thomas, but Strand knew he was strong, and it made him feel even more relieved that this hasn’t hindered him at all. 

“You're getting better at this.” He says, looking at Abigail with an amused smile. 

Tom smirks and rolls his eyes, “yeah well I guess it could've been worse.” 

“Yeah….I guess it could've been.” 

Thomas leans against Strand, letting his head rest on the other’s shoulder. The only thing to be heard in the silence was their breathing, and the noises of the dead outside. 

“You ready? It's gonna be crazy out there.” 

Thomas grips the gun in his hand, nodding slightly, though the hesitation was building up inside of him. 

“I'll be next to you the whole time,” Strand squeezes his shoulder comfortingly, “we’ll find the others, and then we’ll get out of here. It's going to be okay.” 

Their eyes lock onto each other, it was almost as if they were gazing into one another’s soul. Both were filled with love and determination.

They’ve already gotten through so much, together they felt unstoppable. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Thomas.”


End file.
